


Sand in Unfortunate Places

by Toodaloo



Category: overwatch
Genre: BEACH BEACH BEACH, M/M, beach, i didn't finish this, i got bored of it quickly, i might finish it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodaloo/pseuds/Toodaloo
Summary: Junkrat really likes beaches.





	

“Beach, beach, beach, beach!” Jamison chanted from the sidecar as the tires tore up the asphalt beneath them. “Can’t believe we’re goin’ to tha fuckin’ beach! Foinally! Chroist! ‘S been- whot, how long?” Either Roadhog wasn’t paying attention or he couldn’t hear him over the roaring of the bike- ...both were plausible- and more than likely happening. 

“Oi know it hasn’t been since we’ve joined Overwatch, so whot- fuckin’ six months? Seven?” The young junker vibrated in his side car, his lanky legs kicking at the floor excitedly. He glanced up at his bodyguard with the biggest grin on his face. “Oi love tha beach! The sand! The sandcastles! Not- ...not really the water since- ...well since Oi can’t swim but!” He sat up and gripped the dashboard tightly. 

Finally the chopper rolled to a stop. The entire thing leant to one side as Roadhog stepped off of it, only to have it snap back upright. “Beach, beach, beach!” Jamison blurted out again and clambered out of the sidecar, tripping over it just enough to where he fell face-first into the sand.   
“ALROIGHT! Already got sand in me nose!” 

The large man sighed down at his boss as he retrieved the bag of goodies from the sidecar. “Don’t run off now,” He warned and unzipped it. Mako then watched helplessly as the junker scrambled to his feet and sprinted- ...or really wobbled - off to terrorize the other tourists, all the meanwhile shouting about how much he loved the beach- or something like that.

It didn’t take long for Junkrat to scare off the majority of the other individuals. He had made himself comfortable along one of the many towels that stitched the shoreline, sipping at one of the sodas that had been left behind. His attention immediately turned to the left as his bodyguard trudged into view. In Mako’s arms were an assortment of beach related items such as their own towels, drinks, a picnic basket, some pig floaties for Junkrat, and of course, sunblock and a small bag of colourful plastic toys that could be used to build sandcastles. Or destroy them. Whatever the younger wanted.

“Took ya long enough!’ Junkrat splayed his entire figure out along the towel, his foot hanging just off the tail end of it. It dug excitedly into the sand, flipping some of it up onto the fabric. “Guess what, Hog!”

Roadhog had begun to lay out their items in a way that was presentable- at least to Junkrat. “Mmm?” Came a grumble from the taller, not even bothering to look over towards his boss. The junker wiggled on his towel and proudly announced to his bodyguard, “Oi got sand in me arse! Oi ‘aven’t even been here for more than ten minutes! ‘S a new record!”

Roadhog then finally looked over at him, only to notice that he wasn’t wearing his swim trunks. “...Where are they?”

“Where are whot?”  
“Jamison.”  
“Oi didn’t bring any weapons! You told me not to and I didn’t!” The blond’s brows furrowed and he pouted just a little. “Chroist, mate! Ya trust me with yer loife but’cha don’t trust me ta not bri-”  
“Your swim trunks.”  
“Oh!”

There was a bit of a pause before he looked down to confirm that yes- he was not wearing the proper swimwear. Mako sighed very deeply as his question was answered with Junkrat draining the rest of the soda in a very childlike fashion- with trying to slurp up the very last of the drink at the very bottom. It wasn’t working. He smacked his lips and gave up on the drink, squishing the bottom of it into the sand. “Mmm, guess Oi didn’t bring ‘em!”


End file.
